


Daddy's Little Angel

by Quitalea



Category: Naruto
Genre: AlmostUnconscious, Cuddling, F/M, Father/Daughter Bonding, Proud Father, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Fic for AlmostUnconscious on FFN. Kakashi was proud of his daughter. No matter how much her accomplishments would make Anko whine when she got home from her mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for AlmostUnconscious on FanFiction .net. Obviously without the space in between FanFiction and .net. They used to be known as WaterWolf88, so if you remember this having that name before I have to say I'm not lapsing on credit giving. They just changed their name.

Kakashi sighed as he eased himself onto the couch. His daughter on his chest, left arm supporting her and his Icha Icha in his right hand. He smiled as she yawned. When she was first born Kakashi thought she had a defect of some sort. She was just so calm. Never cried or anything.

Leaning back until Miynn's own weight would support her he opened his book to where he'd left off. By the end of the chapter he was yawning as well. Miynn was just too calming. Smiling at the sleeping baby he shifted until they were both lying on the couch; him on his side, back facing the room, with Miynn on her back against the back of the couch.

Anko would freak if she found out Kakashi had fallen asleep again while leaving Miynn in a position she could fall from. Putting the book in his back pocket he yawned again, grabbing the blanket that was over the back of the couch he covered himself and Miynn.

He chuckled quietly as he thought of how him and Anko had gotten together. They were both on a mission to infiltrate some lord's staff and get closer to him. Their guise was a married couple. At one point they couldn't fake it anymore. The lord was already suspicious of them. So they decided to make their act real. To be a real couple.

Their mission ended up lasting almost four months. By the end of it they really were a couple, mission or not. They were married the day they got back. At first they tried to hide it. Most ninja didn't care about how you became a couple. The civilians on the other hand would. Especially since they came to be on a mission where they were acting as a couple already.

A few months later Anko just snapped. She freaked out, yelling at every civilian that said anything about them. Ninja too after she heard one saying they were only together for the sex. She sent four people to the hospital that day.

“Da!” Kakashi blinked before glancing at his daughter. Her purple eyes were now open and staring at him. Did she just talk? What was she trying to say?

“Da!” Kakashi mentally cursed as he figured it out. She was trying to say dad. Anko would kill him when she got back from her mission. Oh well. He thought. He was proud of his little angel. That's all that mattered.

“Da!” Miynn called yet again. Wait, did she need something? Sniffing the air Kakashi determined that it wasn't a changing she needed. Maybe she was hungry? Getting up he grabbed an already prepared bottle from the fridge. After heating it up some in the microwave he returned to his daughter.

After getting her settled her in his arms he tried to feed her. The result was a pouting baby with formula dribbling down her cheek. Ok so she doesn't need food. Kakashi thought as he wiped her face clean. Then what does she want?

“Da!” Studying her position he realized her arms were raised towards him slightly. Did she want a hug? Slightly bemused at the thought Kakashi turned her slightly before bringing her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her small body. She cooed softly as she shifted.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It was just too cute. He sighed as he leaned back into the couch once more.

He could definitely get used to this.

A quiet house with just him and his daughter sitting together.

He sighed yet again as he realized the house most definitely wouldn't be quiet when Anko got back. Not only had their daughter said her first word, but it was dad. Oh well. He thought to himself as he moved to lay down again. Anko could whine all she wanted.

He was proud of his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting requests. If you have a request either PM me or write it in a review. Please include as many details as possible. I don't promise to do every request I get, but I will review the request you send me, and if whether or not I decide to do it I will get back to you.
> 
> Please Read and Review. 
> 
> Ja ne ;]


End file.
